Joey's Song
by RoseKeade56
Summary: Joey has recently come back from America to go back to high-school. Except, he is now two people, Joey wheeler, the kid hatted by Kaiba, and Katsuya Jounouchi, the fashion designer. It all starts out at Pegasus's party. Shouhen Ai and/or Yaoi in later chapters. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer.: I own no Yu-gi-oh Characters!_**

**_(In this all the Yami's are separated from their hikaris.)_**

Joey was at a party, not just any party either. It was the party of the year. Reserved for the best of the best. Joey was with his sister Serenity, but today their names are Katsuya Jounouchi and Shizuka Kawai. This was because they live double lives, one as normal teens and the other as fashion designers. The clothes they make are works of art, very comfortable, yet trendy. When they are in fashion mode, they act as if they are from different families, and at parties they act as each other date, to shoo away unwanted pests.

It say both 'Katsuya' and 'Shizuka' are very good looking is an understatement. How 'bout this : They are HOT. When in Katsuya mode Joey usually has a ear-ring in and has a pony tail, today is no different. (not saying which ear... if you know what I mean... :P)

Both Katsuya and Shizuka glide in, Jou is holding Kawai's elbow, the picture of the perfect couple. The door is held open for them out of respect, these people know who they are dealing with. I mean, Pegasus specially asked them to come! They must be pretty good at what-ever they do!

"Katsuya Jounouchi and Shizuka Kawai are here." The Announcer calls

One persons interest is peaked, Seto Kaiba, the multi-billionaire.

About a minute later the same announcer calls, "Yami Mouto is here."

When Yami walks in he sees both Katsuya and Shizuka, then Seto, but chooses to go to Katsuya. When he gets close enough he calls, "Joey! I am so glad to see you here!"

Joey? Who is the person with the generic sounding name?' Think Seto, I guess he heard Yami saying that, but now to Who... 'oh... that person... wasn't he Jounouchi? Well.. It's close enough.'

"Yami" Shizuka warns, "You know we aren't supposed to be called that now!"

"It's Fine. Yami, I am glad too see you too, and Guess what?" Katsuya said excitedly.

"What?" Asked Yami, then added after Katsuya was giving him the puppy-dog look, "Um... you have a new fashion line...?"

"NO!... Well... Yes... But not that! We moved here again! I am going to High-school with you! So, is Serenity!"

"Really?! Honda will be so Excited!" Yami exclaimed, "Wait... how are you able to do this?

"Well... you know you are the only person we are trusting with this, but since we were smart enough to not use our real names, we can go back to school! So, we decided to go back here!" Katsuya said hurriedly, then grinned, because he was finally back!

Yami was about to answer when the tall brunette, Seto, called over to him. "Be Back." He promised before walking over to Kaiba.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yami" Kaiba said, "I want to know who you were talking to, I haven't seen him before now, but he looks familiar."

Yami hesitated then Answered by saying, "He makes your clothes."

"Excuse me? What?"

"He makes your clothes, even the ones you are wearing now."

"Seriously? Well... Cutting to the Chase here... Who is he, Why is he here, and is he Single?

"Katsuya Jounouchi, He is here because he moved here and Pegasus invited him to the party. And I don't know if I should answer that one..." Yami said, then thought, 'I wonder if I Should be worried for Joey's sake, or be glad that he has some interest in him... even if it IS Kaiba.'

"I want to meet him, can you introduce him to me?" Asked Kaiba, obviously more interested in why he wouldn't answer the last question.

...

"Sure, we've known each other for a long time so it shouldn't be a problem." Yami answered, But was actually thinking, 'You already know him, Dumbass, he is Freaking Joey Wheeler!'

* * *

'Katsuya is very observant I see, he already noticed us... Let the staring begin...' Thought Seto as he waltzed after Yami.

But, Seto had thought wrong, Katsuya wasn't staring... It seemed as if he was avoiding looking Kaiba in the eye. Shizuka on the other-hand was very interested, and also shook Seto's hand First, then introduced herself. Katsuya reluctantly did the same. Knowing that it was Kaiba. (And the things Kaiba did and said to him when we was younger.)

But the 'pleasantries' were cut short when they heard a loud crash, looking over to where the sound came from... and all they saw was a mass of white and dust... from breaking down the wall.

But what they heard was, "Bloody Marik! As soon as he heard THE clothes designer was here..."

'….? Is that Bakura!? I missed him! Wait... I'm here as Katsuya... did he know? What if he knows everything... Ugh... I just let it play out' Joey thought because Bakura and Marik were also very special to him... They helped him so many times... and he helped them. They called Him the miniature thief...

Briskly walked towards the sounds, but trying to remain unseen, something he is actually good at (also why he was called miniature Thief) but Bakura was better (considering he is an actual thief). As soon as he saw someone sneaking up on him he grabbed the person and ran, almost dragging Katsuya.

"What the bloody crap are you doing?!" Katsuya yelled in Bakura's ear after he was dragged way too far away.

Turning around Bakura said, "Shut-up! ...You bloody wank..." Surprised to see the person he was looking for he said, "oh... its you." But he was thinking, 'I going to have to tell Marik that the person he was buying clothes from is actually our 'adoptive' little sis... Brother.'

"BAKURA!" Jou squealed, but then remembered that he was in 'Katsuya Mode' and straightened himself out. "What are you doing! Let me go!" he yelled in fake outrage. Tearing his collar away from the man you just bothered to half-drag him out of a party.

"Well... this is a turn of events... what are you doing here?"

"I moved back here from America to go back to school and sell our fashion line here, you can tell anyone though. Not even Marik. I swear if you ever..." Joey ground out... then his eyes flashed with an Idea... "Hmmmmmmmmm...?"

"What, WHAT IS I...?"

"Hold on, someone's coming" Bakura warned, "I am going to do something so they think we are fighting... sorry..."

Low and behold... in was Kaiba, running at full speed to where the two men were standing, only to see that the white-haired monstrosity Punched Jou in the stomach.

(at this Time Yami was waltzing towards them a bit behind Seto)

Jou at this time tried to fight back, but considering that Bakura pretty much taught him everything he knows now, it was futile.

Seto slid to a stop in front of Florence, "What the Hell are you doing, Bakura? Kidnapping party guests?!"

"What I wanted to talk to him... Geez some people." he said with a smirk, then walking around kaiba in a blink of an eye, he said to Jou, "Katsuya, talk to you later to pick it up." Then he disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
